I'm Now Officially a Cavewoman
by dragonfly360
Summary: -How have I managed to get myself into one of these situations again?- GaaSaku. Sequel one-shot to Lost in a desert cave. Recommended you read that first. Rated for language.


Hello hello! This is the sequel to 'Lost in a desert cave'. You might be a tiny bit lost(pun...okay, intended) if you haven't read the first one . The first part might be a bit depressing, but the GaaSaku fluffiness abounds later. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: -' No, where'd you get that idea?

BANANASBANANASBANANASBANANAS

_'Oh...for fuck's sake. How have I managed to get myself into one of these situations again? ...Okay, I might aswell say 'this' because it's exactly the same as last time...except that I did remember to bring warm nighttime clothes. And I didn't get lost. I was on a team anyway, I just got separated, and now instead of a sandstorm, it's just raining really heavily. I couldn't even see where I was going, I'm lucky I found this cave. And somehow I've managed to lose my pack, which had all my stuff, including the clothes...and...my...'_

I almost gasp as I realise something, mouth opening slightly, making my teeth chattering even louder.

"When I find you," I manage to say quietly, but with venom as I crack my knuckles, "_Uzumaki, _you are going to wish you were dead." I growl.

I sigh and flop back down, not liking the sound it made as I'm extremely wet. I frown, sitting up and scooting backwards. I shuffle around a bit, and finally manage to get myself into a leaning-against-the-wall position, clamping my jaw firmly shut.

I lean my head back an stare at the roof of the cave, thinking back to last time. I sigh again. I had thought for a second there, okay, more than a second, that maybe...maybe everything between me and Gaara would be alright. I had thought it would be more than alright.

After he had been my unexpected but much welcomed prince charming, things had...fallen apart? Disappeared? Been forgotten? Maybe they were just considered unimportant. When we finally managed to leave that cave, he just became distant again, like nothing had happened. He didn't even look at me properly. I was really hurt but I didn't show it. I was all for trying to make it work, to atleast try, because I've liked the guy since...Well, I felt attracted to him the first time I saw him. I was still ridiculously obessed with Sasuke back then, but still, for a second all my attention was focused on one person. That's why I asked why they were in Konoha all those years ago before my first chuunin exams, I wanted to find out their names. Or, more importantly, his. And even when he threatened to kill his brother, and Hinata told me what she saw in the forest of death, I wasn't scared. I wasn't disgusted.

I just wondered what had happened to him to make him that way.

And I wondered for a long time, with only suspicions. That is, until Naruto told me, when we were going to rescue him.

It was worse that I could ever had imagined. ...I guess that says something, doesn't it? I would never have even thought of hurting some one that way, be he knew firsthand how cruel life is and how inhuman people can be, and from such a young age. To realise the one person you love actually hates you, and for your own family to be trying to kill you, for everyone hating you and fearing you because you're a jinchuuriki, and the guilt he probably still felt for a while after killing the person he loves...After hearing that story, after wanting to throw up and raise those sick people from the dead to scream at them, at first I felt pity, and sadness for him, and then I thought that he was strong. I wouldn't have been able to live through that. And then I remembered his shield, and I realised if probably would've commited suicide if he could, and that made my heart wrench.

And when Naruto's clones came, with a limp Gaara hanging between them, I felt such fear that he was dead. And when Naruto asked me to check, when I shook my head telling him that it was no use, I was trying so hard not to cry. Part of me, quite a small part I admit, wanted to cry for my teammate, for losing someone I know was important to him, especially since they were both jinchuuriki. I was mainly trying hard not to cry because I had never said what I wanted to, that he has atleast one person who loves him, even though he was the way he was and that he was a jinchuuriki.

And even though I still feel horrible when I admit this, when Chiiyo started her tecnique, I felt so much hope, and for a second I really didn't care that she would die. I just felt so happy, when Gaara opened his eyes and sat up, and Naruto was there, he had someone there that time. I only just barely managed to catch Chiiyo, and whisper a wobbly 'thank you' in her ear, and she lived just long enough to look at me sideways for a second, and from the look in her eye I knew she knew I loved him, and she smiled sleepily, quirking one side of her mouth up for a second.

But still, when I think back to his story, I just want to run up to the guy and hug him really tight, telling him over and over again that I love him. Thats what I wanted to do in the cave, and when he woke up, every other time I saw him. But I didn't, because I was scared.

In complete surprise, I lift a hand to my face when I realise just how many tears are falling so easily. My throat hurts and it's so hard to breathe! Pressing the backs of my hands to my eyes hard, I sniff and try my best not to sob loudly, taking deep breaths as the urge almost overwhelms me. I grit my teeth together.

No, I wasn't scared because of what he is, or was, because I think it's horrible that they hate him. He isn't the demon, he the container, the _unwilling_ container. Who was it that sealed the demon into him anyway? And then ostrasized him cruelly, not even giving him a chance? If I'd been treated that way, I would've thought that they deserve whatever they got. And now everyone loves him, and he's admired, and his has a fanclub, but only now. Only now that he's a Kage. Only after he made a huge effort to change his opinions and the way he lives, the way he views life. But still, I'm not blind. I saw the fear right there alongside admiration when I went on missions to Suna before the Akasuki kidnapping. Only now he not only died, but came back, lacking demon, is he truly accepted. And I'm sure he knows this too, and...well, he doesn't just smile and accept it, he just ignores it. I don't think I could. But anyway, I was saying, that I wasn't scared of him, I was scared of rejection. And I'm so stupid, because I had a chance, to tell him, and I didn't. He doesn't even know that I love him.

The thought makes me cry even harder before I tell myself to pull together, I'm already wet enough.

"Why are you crying?"

I jump a little and stare at my hands, eyes wide and mouth open. Then I think glumly that I should've thought that this would happen. After a while I look to the side, trying not to look at him, rubbing my hand across my eyes and mumbling.

"N-nothing."

After a while I draw my knees up to my chin.

"Why are you here?"

I ask him listlessly, thinking that if things go the way they did last time, it will only hurt even more when he won't acknowledge me afterwards.

When he doesn't answer I finally get a little annoyed, so I look up to glare at him. I'm completely surprised to find him crouched down in front of me, a finger extended to catch a final tear escaping. I blink, looking at him confusedly. He carries on staying focused on the tear.

I sigh and look away.

"Just leave, please."

He looks up at that, letting his hand fall.

"Why? I thought you enjoyed my presence."

I stiffen and turn to glare at him. He looks surprised before he covers it up.

"Yes," I hiss, "I did, but I most certaintly regretted it after when you couldn't even look at me."

I close my eyes and purse my lips, cursing my temper for making me say things I don't want to. I turn my head to the side a let out a long, silent breath.

"Why?"

It takes me a second before I realise what he's asking. And then I feel like rolling my eyes.

"I already told you. You wouldn't look at me. It was like you just forgot."

"...Why is that bad?"

"Because it hurt, asshole!"

"Hurt? You're wounded?"

The voice still sounds as apathetic as ever, and I turn towards him, in my anger forgetting.

"Here!" I place a hand over the left side of my chest, glaring, "Here, you idiot!"

I'm astounded at his reaction. His eyes widen, and his mouth drops open slightly. He stares at my hand, then slowly looks up to my eyes, looking pained. Suddenly I remember that Gaara wouldn't know. He's never had a crush, never been in love, never gotten rejected...He's never had any of that. _Of course _he wouldn't know what to do after what happened in the cave. He was just nervous, and probably even more scared that I was.

By now he's lowered his head, holding it in his hands. I don't even hesitate, reaching toward him and pulling him towards me, leaning my head against his own.

"I-I'm so sorry." I stutter, sobbing again, "_So_ sorry."

Hands slowly reach up, to pull the arms cradling his head away, and he stares for a second.

"You're sorry?" He asks looking incredulous as I use a damp sleeve to wipe my eyes again. "I hurt you," his brow creases, and he places a hand over my heart, "here. I shouldn't have hurt you here. And now you're crying. Again." He uses the back of his hand to help wipe away the tears.

"I-It's...it's okay." I smile earnestly, but it's probably ruind by the puffy red eyes.

"Hn."

He says, somehow managing to sound unconviced as he stands up. I chuckle lightly, lowering the hand. His eyes follow and he blinks, as if he's only just realised something.

"You are cold."

"Not really."

"You are wet."

"So are you." I say defensively, crossing my arms. I blink as I realise what that must mean. I sigh. I don't really want to have to do this.

...Okay, I lie. I'm half really nervous, and half really excited.

...Actually, that's a lie too. Most of me is trying not to stare at him. The soaking wet clothes don't leave much to the imagination.

"Gaara." He doesn't move, just carries on staring down at me, arms folded again. "Sit down."

He complies, and sits down a respectable distance. I reach out and pull him towards me again. He doesn't protest as I fit myself under his arm, mine going around his middle.

"...Haruno?"

I try not to flinch, and succeed, even though I want to so bad, because he's calling me 'Haruno' again. To cover it up I reply: "Sakura. Pleased to meet you."

He rolls his eyes and raises what would be an eyebrow, looking down sideways.

"I'm freezing. You're freezing. This way we're only very very cold."

I shrug, and he doesn't say anything else. I draw my legs closer, bending them around his crossed ones, feeling his warmth and snuggling up to it. After a while he speaks.

"Is there anything that can make us warmer?"

He asks, seemingly unaware that I've flushed scarlet.

"U-Um, well..." I take a deep breath to steady myself. "The only way for us to get warmer would be for us to take off our wet clothes."

He nods. He then reaches up and pulls off his scarf, which is quickly followed by the rest of his robes, revealing a plain black outfit on underneath. He then proceeds to take off his long-sleeved black top, adding it to the pile.

As soon as he took off the first article I'd removed my limbs from around him. After only a seconds hesitation I'd unzipped my top and my skirt, leaving me in only me shorts and small black sports top. Teeth chattering, I wrap my arms around myself.

An equally cold hand takes my upper arm and pulls. I scoot along, moving until my heads leaning against him, with his arms around me.

"Dejá-vu or what?" I laugh breathlessly.

"Not quite."

He lifts me up and places me in his lap, pulling me closer.

I wondered if he actually did that because he's cold, or maybe he just wanted to...I feel my face get a little bit warmer.

I laugh breathlessly at a thought.

"Wow...I bet your fangirls would all be seething mad if they saw this."

I chuckle, shaking a bit more. Then another thought comes.

"G-Gaara?"

I ask hesitantly, willing him to think that the stuuter was from the cold and not form nerves.

"Hn?"

"Do you like me?"

(A/N: I was _so_ tempted to fit in the moment from 'Some Saying Are True' here, but I resisted.)

"Yes."

I frown. And where do we go from here?

More importantly, what do you say to something like that? 'Nice to know.'? 'Good good.'? 'Yay, now I can say someone other than Lee likes me!'?

"Oh."

Yes, that's a good idea. Very eloquent. Glad I settled on that one.

Suddenly I'm very unsure. Maybe I don't want to 'go anywhere'? Maybe he doesn't. Maybe liking someone is just a rather nice human feeling that makes him want to kiss them and then ignore them.

Stop, stop! God, I hate it when I think like that. Makes me want to hit myself. Gah! This is all your fault Gaara! You are not helping my mental state!

(A/N: sounds familiar...xD)

"You are confused."

I almost say 'thanks for pointing that out, Mr. Obivous', but I don't. Instead I sigh and mutter quietly.

"Of course I am. I'm simultaneously wanting to jump you and run far away. You're messing up my mind and I can't think straight anymore. That's not good..."

I trail off, blinking and looking up at him when he starts shaking.

He makes a noise, low in his throat, and I smile when I realise he's laughing.

I'm glad that it's because of me.

Hang on...

"Wait! You didn't hear that, did you!"

He tiltls his head a little to one side, looking away.

I take this as a no, and although still unbelieving I ignore him as he carries on, now having calmed down to just smirking, albeit pouting.

"If you want to 'jump me', why don't you?"

"Gah!"

I jump at the sudden voice right next to my ear. I turn and come face to face with a smirking,..face.

"Because..." I mumble, looking down and twisting my hands, "I didn't think you'd want to."

"You seem to forget I am male. And teenage. Full of hormones."

I smile, trying not to laugh as images of Gaara getting nosebleeds and wolf-whistling to a girl passing him in the street(funny, she looks like me) rise unbidden in my mind.

"And I would be mad to turn down such a gracious offer."

"You mean 'mad' in a very loose sense, correct?"

"Yes."

"You do also realise that I haven't even offered yet."

"...What if I do?"

"Then I would have to accept, of course."

"Hm. Interesting."

"Not really. More expected."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean, you would obviously want to jump someone you're in love with, right?"

He freezes, and I look up at him, frowing.

"What's wrong?"

He doesn't say anything, just pulls me against him and kisses me.

After, he leans his forehead against mine, and I get deja-vu again.

"Sakura."

He breaths, and I shiver, loving the way my name sounds when he says it.

"You love me?"

I freeze this time. I said that? I did, didn't I. Oh hell!

But then again, he did just kiss me senseless. Maybe there's hope.

"Yes."

He frowns, looking apprehensive.

"Then you don't know of my past--"

"I know."

He seems to be rendered speechless.

"I found out when we rescued you years ago."

"And you..."

I smile warmly, "never wondered why I always visit Chiiyo-baa-sama's grave every time I'm in Suna?"

"Don't you...feel fear?"

"No. Never did, don't, and never will."

"But...I've...the things I've done..."

"Look, I don't care. I don't even blame you for the way you were."

"Then...who?"

"Your father...your people." I flinch before continuing, "Yashamaru."

I look up at him, hoping I didn't cross the line.

His head is bowed, bangs hanging over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned him!"

"You know about him?"

I blink, surprised.

"Well, yes. He's the one I blame the most. Your father comes a close second, with the assassination attempts, and then the people for just...being...so...so...hypocritical and misunderstanding! They were the ones who sealed him into in the first place! Then they act like it's all your fault or something! God it makes me so _mad_!"

I cross my arms and huff, having accidentally let out Inner Sakura there, who also feels very strongly about this particular subject.

"You...are an enigma."

"And you're not?" I laugh.

"...Touché."

I laugh loude and snuggle up to him, still grinning and letting out the odd giggle.

"Sakura."

He says sounding pained, I look up. He's looking at me with such an intense gaze, with lust and sexual fury. It should really scare me.

It excites me.

He growls, making it sound sexy as he kisses me, rough and gentle at the same time.

BANANASBANANASBANANASBANANAS

About three months later I find myself in his office. Holding a message form Shishou. Containing details of my long-term mission in Suna.

"You planned this."

"I did."

"I'm glad."

"I knew you would be."

I roll my eyes.

"Does anyone know?"

"Not yet. I thought you might want to be there to see the looks on their faces."

I grin. "They're going to flip."

"I imagine so."

BANANASBANANASBANANASBANANAS

_"I'm going to be an aunt!"_

_"You're getting married!"_

I just laugh and smile at them.

"Yes."

"Well about time!"

Temari places a hand on her hip, leans foward, and pokes a finger at us.

"You mean you _knew_?"

Kankurou shreiks.

"Yep."

She grins, giving a thumbs up.

"So I was the only--!"

"Kankurou, shut up."

BANANASBANANASBANANASBANANAS

Please review! Okay, now that's out of the way...

I found this really hard to write! Especially the end. And the dialogue. And trying(and probably failing) to keep them IC. Don't eat me!


End file.
